


Macabro&Salvaje

by Lunasirnape257



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hannibal The Grim, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Érase una vez un noble caballero del Gran Ducado, al que apodaban El Macabro. Érase una vez un joven teutón, cuyo único deseo era vivir en el bosque. Esta es la historia de como sus caminos se cruzaron y acabaron entrelazados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Grim&The Savage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759153) by [Lunasirnape257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257)



> AVISO: Los personajes y elementos que aparecen en esta historia – salvo aquellos que jamás hayan aparecido en la serie o las novelas/películas referentes al personaje de Hannibal Lecter y que, por lo tanto, son de mi entera invención y propiedad para el adorno de la trama – no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son propiedad de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis.

El día en que su estandarte ondeó en las torres, fue un soleado día de mediados de julio.

Cruzó el patio de armas en dirección a las cocinas, en cuya parte trasera se encontraba un huerto que era el orgullo del cocinero. Más allá se extendía el foso de aguas oscuras que servía de defensa al castillo y de hogar a una pequeña bandada de cisnes negros. Encajado entre ambos estaba el patíbulo, adonde se dirigía. Aún no había sido estrenado en los cinco años que había tardado en construirse el castillo.

Cinco años. Levantar una fortaleza semejante solía llevar más tiempo. Sin embargo, los soldados que habían participado en su construcción lo hicieron trabajando de sol a sol, impulsados por la promesa de obtener su libertad cuando la última teja fuese colocada en el tejado de la última torre, y la efigie del jabalí ondease en todas ellas... solo entonces recobrarían su estatus de hombres libres.

El señor del castillo subió a lo más alto del patíbulo y se enfrentó a la multitud que lo aguardaba abajo, siendo observado de lejos por su propia guardia, que se hallaba repartida por las almenas y el patio. Era un caballero de gran presencia. Sus ropas evidenciaban su nobleza y su condición de guerrero. Era alto, fuerte y esbelto. El cabello lacio – de un castaño casi rubio, con pequeñas vetas de gris que delataban su verdadera edad – le caía suelto hasta la altura de los hombros, enmarcando un rostro de rasgos firmes y bien delineados, pómulos altos, y un par de vivaces ojos marrones en cuyas profundidades brillaba una veta de rojo.

Era temido en la batalla y respetado fuera de ella. Los hombres tenían por costumbre callar cuando hablaba, y esta vez no fue una excepción:

\- ¡Soldados! - se dirigió a la multitud – Luchasteis con valentía contra mí en Zalgiris y por ello os perdoné la vida. El día en que os traje aquí os hice una promesa: vuestra libertad a cambio de un castillo. Habéis cumplido con vuestra parte y ahora yo cumplo con la mía. Sois libres. A partir de este momento, solo vosotros decidís vuestro destino: aquellos que deseen marcharse encontrarán las puertas abiertas. Y para los que prefieran quedarse y vivir en estas tierras bajo mi mando – desenvainó su espada y apoyó la punta en el suelo. A la luz del sol brillaron el acero de la hoja y el rubí con forma de cabeza de jabalí que adornaba la empuñadura – Os pido vuestra lealtad.

Un coro de murmullos se extendió entre los congregados y tras unos pocos segundos la multitud se dividió en dos. Un pequeño grupo emprendió la marcha para abandonar el castillo, mientras el resto – la mayoría de ellos – se quedaba formando fila para subir al patíbulo y prestar su juramento.

Uno a uno fueron ascendiendo, dejándose caer de rodillas frente al noble caballero y besando el gran rubí de su espada. Con gestos y palabras juraron lealtad de por vida a su nuevo señor, el conde Hannibal Lecter... el primer conde de su linaje y el primero de su nombre.

 

 

 

Cuando abandonó el castillo, lo hizo sin mirar atrás.

Pronto se separó del grupo para emprender su propio camino, dejando que los otros siguiesen en paz la ruta hacia Vilna: no le cabía duda de que allí algunos se asentarían para empezar una nueva vida y otros continuarían su camino de vuelta al hogar.

Él no tenía hogar. Ni familia. Y por primera vez en una década carecía de amo o señor. Era libre para hacer lo que quisiera, ir a donde quisiera... y tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer.

Durante cinco años había observado en la distancia aquellos bosques, en los descansos que les permitían hacer para comer a lo largo del día. Eran grandes y vastos, una alfombra verde de coníferas que se extendía formando una frontera natural entre las tierras del conde Lecter y la capital del Gran Ducado: la cercana ciudad de Vilna. Cuando le atacaba el cansancio o el trabajo se le hacía demasiado pesado, solo tenía que levantar la vista y contemplar su libertad. Había sabido desde el principio – desde que el conde les hizo su promesa – que llegaría el día en que el bosque le recibiría y ya nunca tendría que abandonar sus frondosos brazos.

Siguió caminando, la brisa jugueteando con sus bucles castaños, la mirada azul fija en los árboles, sin detenerse. A cada paso estaba más cerca y su corazón latía más deprisa por la emoción de cumplir su sueño.

Su primera tarea sería encontrar el río. Sabía que cruzaba la ciudad antes de internarse en los bosques en su periplo hacia el mar. Si lograba asentarse junto a sus aguas antes del invierno, tendría casi asegurada su supervivencia. Si no...

La madre naturaleza era generosa, pero al mismo tiempo dura y cruel. Solo los más aptos sobrevivían. Él lo había hecho una vez, con ayuda, y no estaba seguro de que pudiese volver a hacerlo. Sin embargo correr el riesgo merecía la pena, porque estaba totalmente seguro de una cosa:

Si podía evitarlo, jamás volvería a vivir entre los hombres.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

La temperatura del agua era perfecta. Disfrutó nadando en la pequeña laguna y aseando cada parte de su cuerpo en sus templadas aguas, sintiendo la piel limpia y cálida por primera vez en días. Fuera, la llegada del otoño había traído la lluvia y una sensación de frío y humedad se extendía por todo el bosque.

Tras abandonar el castillo Lecter solo había tardado unas horas en encontrar el río. Fue siguiendo los senderos que mostraban el paso de fieras y hombres por igual, ya que ambos dependían del agua para sobrevivir y por supuesto habían establecido sus propios caminos para acceder a ella. Fue unas semanas más tarde, mientras exploraba el terreno en busca de un asentamiento permanente, cuando descubrió la cueva.

Era un refugio perfecto.

Se trataba de un pequeño conjunto de galerías conectadas entre sí, no muy lejos del río. Justo en el centro se hallaba una gran gruta, con una reserva natural de agua dulce en sus entrañas. Era todo cuanto necesitaba: una fuente de recursos básicos y un lugar donde estar a salvo de los elementos y de los depredadores. Además, la cueva estaba casi deshabitada, ya que solo él y las ratas la ocupaban. Su presencia mantenía a los roedores a raya, aunque era solo cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbrasen a su compañía y le perdiesen el miedo. Sabía que si deseaba vivir en paz entre aquellas paredes de roca, debía dejar claro que aquel era su territorio y que otros animales no eran bien recibidos en él.

El proceso para establecer su soberanía le llevó algunos días, pero el mensaje acabó transmitiéndose alto y claro. Desde entonces ningún otro ser vivo había osado adentrarse en sus dominios...

De repente se quedó paralizado. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y supo sin lugar a dudas que había alguien más en la gruta. No había oído los pasos del intruso por estar demasiado ocupado en su aseo, pero ahora que el otro estaba cerca podía captar su olor: un aroma a cuero, lluvia y caballo que definitivamente no pertenecía a aquel lugar. La sombra de un hombre alto se proyectó entonces sobre él y los rasgos de su inesperado visitante aparecieron reflejados en la superficie del agua, eclipsando los suyos.

Se trataba del conde Lecter.

\- No debes temer, no voy a hacerte daño – dijo el caballero. Su tono era firme y conciliador, contribuyó a calmar en algo sus agitados nervios - ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta para que podamos vernos las caras?

Tragó saliva. No quería enfrentarle. Ni siquiera quería que él estuviese allí. ¿Por qué no podían sus congéneres dejarle vivir tranquilo? Tenía que encontrar la forma de que el conde se marchase y no volviese. No quería ver comprometido su refugio. Pero tendría que ser cauteloso y no mostrarse en ningún momento ofensivo o desafiante: el conde era un guerrero, mucho más grande y fuerte que él. Si se decidía a usar la fuerza en su contra poco podría hacer él para evitar las consecuencias... especialmente hallándose desnudo y desarmado.

\- Señor, deberíais marcharos. Estáis fuera de vuestras tierras.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú cuales son mis tierras? - había curiosidad y suspicacia en su voz y eso lo hizo callar. Ya había hablado demasiado – Sabes quien soy. Y tu acento no es lituano, así que he de asumir que eres uno de los soldados teutones a los que liberé el verano pasado. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No soy soldado. Era el escudero de Herr Wilhelm De Wernstein cuando me apresasteis junto con los demás. Vuestras tropas acabaron con la vida de muchos de los nuestros durante la batalla, incluido mi señor.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Will.

\- Sal del agua, Will, quiero verte.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, resignado a su suerte. No podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Huir podría desencadenar una persecución y si hacía daño al conde durante la misma, aún cuando fuese en defensa propia, otros vendrían a vengar tamaña afrenta. Siendo plebeyo y extranjero, lo más probable era que lo ajusticiaran por atreverse a atentar contra un lituano de sangre noble.

Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la laguna sin levantar la vista del suelo. Quedó de pie frente al conde, empapado y completamente desnudo, con el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo hasta formar un charco de humedad en torno a sus pies descalzos. La melena de bucles castaños se le pegaba al cuero cabelludo y a los hombros. Su aspecto era el de un animal mojado e indefenso. Y ambos sabían que estaba a merced del caballero.

El conde Lecter cubrió la escasa distancia que los separaba y su mano lo agarró suavemente del mentón para obligarle a mirarle. Aquellos ojos castaños, con su extraño resplandor rojizo, se clavaron en los suyos con fascinación.

\- ¿Eres una visión? - preguntó. Habría jurado que había admiración y un cierto arrobo en su voz.

\- ¿Os parezco una visión, señor?

\- Me pareces hermoso, doncel.

\- No soy un doncel.

\- ¿Qué eres, entonces?

\- Solo un hombre que vive en el bosque.

En los labios del conde se dibujó una sonrisa. La mano del noble se deslizó por su mentón, su mejilla y sus cabellos, acariciándolos con algo que podría llamarse ternura. Sin embargo, bajo todo ello era evidente lo que andaba buscando: lo mismo que todos. Lo leía en sus ojos. Tal vez si se lo daba, se iría y lo dejaría en paz. Con suerte quedaría satisfecho y no regresaría a por más, ni se le ocurriría traer a otros con él.

Capturó la mano del caballero y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas frente a él. Su gesto provocó que el guerrero contuviese el aliento y, por si le quedaba alguna duda, fue muy consciente del deseo que había logrado despertar en él, pues desde su altura lo estaba enfrentando cara a cara.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - interrogó el conde, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos a modo de caricia.

\- ¿No lo estáis vos, señor?

\- Si tu ofrecimiento es de buena gana...

El guerrero se deshizo de su capa. La tendió sobre el suelo para que ambos pudieran colocarse encima, cosa que era de agradecer, porque la prenda suavizaba con mucho la dureza de la roca sobre la que descansaban ahora.

Se colocó a gatas sobre la capa y el caballero se arrodilló tras él. Cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer, procurando relajarse para que la experiencia fuese más llevadera y rezando porque acabase pronto.

Las manos del conde comenzaron un agradable recorrido por todo su cuerpo, acariciando y estimulando, desde su nuca y sus cabellos hasta la parte baja de su espalda...

De pronto se detuvieron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que lo había descubierto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - inquirió el noble, confuso. Sus manos se habían detenido a ambos lados de sus caderas.

\- No es nada, señor.

\- Tienes cicatrices en la espalda. Son marcas de cuchillo, ¿quien te las hizo?

\- No tenéis que contemplarlas. Cubridlas, si su visión os desagrada.

\- No quiero cubrirlas – declaró, irritado por las evasivas – Están ahí. Quiero conocer su historia. Cuéntamela.

Suspiró para sí. Lo último que deseaba era hacer memoria. Había enterrado aquel y otros muchos sucesos en el fondo de su mente hacía años, precisamente para no tener que recordarlos. Pero sentía como el conde se impacientaba por su relato, así que tendría que contárselo:

\- Yo era un niño cuando mis padres murieron. Mi padre era leñador, vivíamos en el bosque. Cuando murieron me quedé solo y vagué durante meses, hasta que los lobos me encontraron. Me llevaron con ellos como a un cachorro más. Crecí dentro de una manada.

\- ¿Con los lobos? - el conde sonaba sorprendido y fascinado a la vez. No mostraba miedo o rechazo ante la idea, como habría hecho cualquier otro en su lugar - Eres un muchacho salvaje. He oído historias al respecto. Continua.

\- Tenía quince años cuando los soldados de Herr Werstein me dieron caza en el bosque y me llevaron ante el barón. Querían matarme, pero mi señor decidió que yo debía ser civilizado: pensó que podría resultar útil en su casa si aprendía las debidas habilidades.

\- Y lo hiciste, te convertiste en su escudero.

\- Pero antes de eso yo era salvaje, como bien habéis dicho. Mi señor tuvo que usar el bastón muchas veces conmigo para domar mi temperamento.

\- ¿Y cuando el bastón no fue suficiente, recurrió al cuchillo?

\- Sus soldados lo hicieron por él: cuando intenté escapar por tercera vez, habiendo sido advertido de las consecuencias, mi señor perdió la paciencia y me entregó a cuatro de sus guardias... durante una noche. Pretendía que yo aprendiese la lección y lo hice.

\- Te marcaron.

\- Después de usarme: sus hojas dejaron su huella en mí.

El caballero apartó las manos de su cuerpo como quien se aparta de una serpiente y se puso en pie, alejándose de él. Al cambiar de posición para sentarse sobre la capa, pudo ver la expresión de repulsión en su cara. Sin duda su relato le había robado todo el ardor. ¿Acaso era de extrañar? ¿Qué atractivo tendría para cualquier hombre un cuerpo que ya había sido mancillado por otros, usado hasta la saciedad en una sola noche, y para colmo marcado? No podía culpar al conde por sentirse asqueado. Él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Quizás fuese mejor así. Al menos eso le ahorraba el tener que mendigar la paz con sus favores...

\- ¿Conoces la identidad de esos hombres? - interrogó el guerrero, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Su rostro se había vuelto indescifrable - Los que te hicieron eso.

Lo meditó por un momento, intentando no pensar demasiado en los acontecimientos.

\- Únicamente les oí emplear dos nombres, señor: Hans y Berger. Aparte de eso, no sé nada más.

\- ¿Podrías reconocer sus caras, si volvieras a verles?

\- Si – apretó los labios - ¿Pero de qué sirve eso? Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y la mayoría de ellos pereció en Zalgiris.

\- ¿Cuantos quedaron con vida?

\- Dos.

\- ¿Estaban entre los hombres que ayudaron a construir mi castillo?

\- Si.

Se hizo el silencio. El conde le dio la espalda con brusquedad, claramente para no tener que mirarle. Él no tenía intención de incomodar al guerrero, así que apartó sus ojos de él y aguardó en silencio su próximo movimiento.

\- Hazme un favor – pidió el caballero - Si en el futuro vuelves a unirte a los lobos, y por ventura tu camino se cruza de nuevo con el de esos hombres... haz que tu manada se ocupe de ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

Aquello atrajo su atención de inmediato y observó al guerrero con sorpresa. No es como si no hubiese acariciado la idea, múltiples veces a lo largo de su vida, especialmente en el transcurso de aquella noche fatídica. Sin embargo, oír una petición semejante de labios de un hombre con el que no le unía ningún lazo u obligación, un hombre cuyo estatus y sangre lo acercaban más al barón que había ordenado el castigo que al muchacho que lo había recibido... bueno... era cuando menos sorprendente.

Y aún así, parecía que ambos compartían la misma visión del asunto.

\- Os prometo hacerlo si las circunstancias lo permiten, señor. Podéis darlo por seguro.

El conde asintió, satisfecho.

\- Ahora debo marcharme. La lluvia ha cesado y tengo que regresar a mi hogar. Ve en paz, Will.

Se despidió de él con un gesto y emprendió la marcha. Él se levantó enseguida para recoger la capa del suelo y corrió para alcanzarle.

\- ¡Esperad! - lo detuvo a la entrada de la gruta – Vuestra capa, señor, os olvidabais de ella.

El guerrero sonrió. Tomó la prenda de sus manos y, desplegándola, la colocó sobre sus hombros aún mojados. Sonrió aún más cuando vio la expresión estupefacta que se dibujó en su cara.

\- Puedes quedártela – anunció – Te la regalo. Es una buena capa, te protegerá de la lluvia y el frío.

\- Pero...

No lo dejó terminar. Dio media vuelta y se marchó mientras él aún seguía mirándole anonadado. Rara vez había recibido un regalo y jamás de manos de un noble. Era bien sabido que los de sangre azul no entregaban presentes a nadie a menos que hubiese una razón para ello, especialmente si se trataba de plebeyos. Y ahí estaba el conde, entregándole su capa a cambio de nada.

Contempló la prenda, sintiéndose extraño en ella: era exquisita. Hecha de gruesa lana de color cobrizo, con capucha y adornos de pelo de animal en el cuello y los puños. Fantástica para los días fríos. Aunque en la gruta la temperatura nunca era excesiva, por las noches no le vendría mal un refuerzo, especialmente en invierno. Y sería una bendición cuando tuviese que salir a cazar o a pescar en mitad de la nieve...

Pero seguía sin ser una prenda adecuada para él. Demasiado fina y sofisticada. ¿En qué estaba pensando su dueño al regalársela?

Meneó la cabeza. El conde Lecter era un hombre muy extraño.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Faltaba poco para el invierno cuando volvieron a verse.

Se hallaba en el patio de armas, ejercitándose con la espada en compañía del capitán de la guardia, cuando su llegada lo distrajo: reconoció al instante la capa que cubría a la figura encapuchada, la cual en esos momentos estaba hablando con uno de los guardias en la entrada, y fue la sorpresa lo que evitó que viera venir la estocada de su adversario hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Terminó cayendo de espaldas al recibir todo el peso del golpe, mientras trataba de retroceder en el último momento para esquivarlo.

\- Mi señor, ¿estáis bien? - se acercó a preguntar el capitán, sorprendido.

\- Si – gruñó, poniéndose en pie - Me he distraído.

Fue perfectamente consciente de la mirada confusa que le dirigió su subordinado. Ambos sabían que las distracciones no eran su costumbre en batalla, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de una escaramuza simulada. Normalmente ponía los cinco sentidos en todo lo que hacía.

\- Será mejor que demos por concluido el entrenamiento, Bodhan - declaró, envainando su espada.

\- Como deseéis, mi señor.

El capitán se despidió con una reverencia y retornó a sus quehaceres. Él encaminó sus pasos hacia la entrada del castillo, donde Will lo aguardaba. Lo hizo con el corazón arrebolado, pues no había dejado de pensar en el joven salvaje durante aquellas semanas. Dos meses y no había conseguido sacarlo de su mente. Jamás había conocido una criatura tan fascinante, ni tan hermosa. Los lazos que lo ataban a él eran misteriosos y muchas veces se preguntaba si el muchacho no tendría algo de espíritu o de demonio y lo habría embrujado aquella tarde en su gruta... de ser así, tampoco es que le importara.

Cuando llegó hasta él no pudo evitar que sus ojos pasasen revista a su persona. La apariencia del joven se había vuelto más salvaje si cabe con el paso del tiempo: su cabello había crecido y había sido recogido en una trenza, derramando pequeños y deliciosos bucles sobre su frente; bajo las cejas espesas resaltaban los ojos más grandes y azules – también los más bellos - que había visto nunca, y la barba oscura que cubría su mentón lo hacía parecer algunos años mayor de lo que en realidad era. Iba descalzo y con las piernas semi-desnudas, sucias hasta la rodilla. Sus pies parecían curtidos por el terreno y su ropa estaba desgastada, aunque todavía conservaba un aspecto decente... especialmente la capa, la cual notó con satisfacción era la pieza más cuidada de su vestuario. Sin duda el muchacho apreciaba su regalo.

\- Mi señor, este extranjero solicita hablar con vos – anunció el guardia cuando se detuvo junto a ellos - Dice que el asunto os concierne.

\- Por supuesto. Déjanos – el guardia asintió y se marchó y él pudo al fin centrar toda su atención en Will. Le sonrió, amistoso - Dichosos los ojos. No esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Qué tal te trata el bosque?

\- No tengo queja – fue su escueta respuesta. Tras una pausa, añadió: - Os he traído algo.

Llevaba una banda oscura de tela cruzada al pecho y atada por detrás a la espalda, le hacía bulto, y cualquiera que lo viera habría pensado que se trataba de algún tipo de bolsa rudimentaria. Él también lo pensó... hasta que el muchacho retiró una parte de la tela para mostrarle al bebé que dormía dentro. Por su apariencia y tamaño, no haría mucho que la criatura había venido al mundo.

Se quedó mirándole, sorprendido.

\- ¿Es tuyo?

\- No. Lo encontramos abandonado cerca del robledal. Es un varón. La manada no puede ocuparse de él y algunos intentaron devorarlo. Se hallaba en vuestras tierras, así que lo traje con vos: es vuestra obligación haceros cargo.

\- ¿Has encontrado una nueva manada? ¿Os habéis asentado en mis tierras? - Will calló. Su mirada azul se volvió desconfiada - Tranquilo, no exijo a los hijos del bosque que se sometan a mí ni que me juren su lealtad.

\- ¿Vais a encargaros del bebé? - inquirió, ya más tranquilo.

\- Es mi obligación, como bien has dicho. Ven dentro conmigo y buscaremos a alguna de las criadas para que se ocupe de él. Habrá que buscarle una nodriza.

\- Será mejor que os lo entregue y me marche, señor: pronto será de noche y me gustaría regresar con los míos.

\- Confío en que a los tuyos no les importará si te quedas un rato – propuso. Deseaba en verdad poder disfrutar de su compañía. Una hora con él, era todo cuanto pedía - Dejaremos al bebé a buen recaudo y luego podemos compartir unas viandas y algo de vino en el salón, si te apetece. Sin duda tu cuerpo agradecerá el descanso y ser tratado como se merece.

Will frunció el entrecejo, retrocediendo instintivamente un paso.

\- ¿A qué os referís con eso?

\- Me refiero a un poco de hospitalidad: puedo darte un asiento junto al fuego, llenar tu estómago, lavar la suciedad de tus pies y quizá eliminar su dolor con un masaje...

\- ¿El señor del castillo, amo del condado, va a masajear los pies de un salvaje? - lo observó como si acabara de decirle que la Tierra era redonda - ¿Os habéis vuelto loco?

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la incredulidad de su arrebato. Le gustaba verlo así, tomado por sorpresa. Era sencillamente adorable. Acortó un paso la distancia que los separaba para intentar convencerle:

\- No te hará daño, Will. Siempre soy hospitalario con mis visitantes, ¿por qué no debería serlo contigo? Además, si quieres mi ayuda tendremos que trabajar juntos. Así que, si no te importa...

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha, sin esperarle. No tardó mucho en oír los pasos del joven tras él.

Lo condujo hasta las cocinas, donde la hija del cocinero – que también ejercía su labor allí y daba la casualidad de que había dado a luz recientemente – aceptó ser la nodriza del bebé. Puso en manos de la mujer una bolsa de monedas, que cubrirían de sobra cualquier gasto o molestia que su nueva tarea le ocasionara, y dejó caer sobre ella la amenaza de su ira si no cuidaba del niño como era debido. Esta asintió, tan fiel como temerosa de su señor, y tras recabar el visto bueno de Will para el arreglo, ambos abandonaron la cocina rumbo al salón.

La sala era una habitación construida enteramente en piedra, salvo por las vigas del techo que eran de gruesa madera de roble. Había enormes tapices tejidos en las paredes, una alfombra de piel de oso y el escudo de los Lecter adornando la enorme chimenea del fondo, así como una mesa bien dispuesta justo en el centro, adornada con viandas y licores que saciarían los estómagos del castillo hasta que llegase la hora de la cena... lo cual no tardaría mucho.

Fiel a su palabra, hizo que Will ocupara el mejor asiento junto a la chimenea. Puso en sus manos una copa de buen vino y la fruta más exquisita, e ignoró sus excusas mientras pedía a los criados que le trajeran una palangana con agua caliente y sal. Se arrodilló ante su visitante y lavó sus piernas y sus pies con esmero, secándolos al terminar con una toalla suave. Will permaneció en silencio durante todo el proceso: había abandonado sus intentos de resistencia en cuanto sus pies fueron sumergidos en el agua y tuvo plena conciencia de cuanto necesitaba en verdad aquel tratamiento.

Ahora podía sentir los ojos del muchacho clavados en su nuca, con la intensidad de un tizón al fuego. No tenía claro si lo estaba analizando o condenando por sus actos.

\- Sois un hombre muy extraño, señor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te parece extraño? - inquirió, elevando la vista mientras sus manos se deslizaban arriba y abajo, masajeandole la pierna derecha.

\- ¿Por qué sois tan amable conmigo?

\- Me gusta ser amable. Me gusta cuidar de aquellos que me agradan, Will, y tú me agradas. En verdad nunca he conocido a nadie como tú: eres honesto y genuino. Creo que tú y yo podríamos complementarnos bien.

\- Somos muy distintos.

\- Me parece que no.

Dejó su pierna con delicadeza en el suelo, antes de comenzar a masajearle la otra y clavó sus ojos castaños en los suyos, al tiempo que el joven permanecía en silencio. Al cabo de un momento su invitado sacudió la cabeza: parecía confundido.

\- Si fuésemos lobos, señor, malinterpretaría vuestros actos.

\- ¿Qué pensarías de mí, si fuésemos lobos? - preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Qué te dirían mis acciones?

\- Que me estáis cortejando. Pero sé que eso no es verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no?

El muchacho calló. Una sombra de pesadumbre se dibujó en su rostro, mientras su mirada bajaba hasta el suelo.

\- Vi la expresión de vuestra cara en la cueva, tras escuchar mi historia: antes de oírla me deseabais... ahora ya no. Y no puedo culparos. Mis cicatrices os repugnan tanto como a mí.

\- Porque son repugnantes, Will. Es repugnante lo que esos hombres te hicieron – intentó captar su mirada, pero no pudo porque él seguía la cabeza inclinada. No le gustó no tener acceso a sus sentimientos. En su mente empezó a tomar forma una chocante posibilidad - ¿Piensas qué he dejado de desearte por ello? ¿Qué esas marcas te hacen indigno y me impiden yacer contigo?

\- ¿Por qué no debería pensarlo? - lo enfrentó, su mirada azul destilaba indignación y ansiedad – A mí me quitaron las ganas de yacer con ningún hombre. ¿Y, de todos modos, que hombre querría compartir su cama conmigo? No soy más que un salvaje con la espalda marcada.

\- Will, no...

\- Debo irme – liberó su pierna de entre sus manos y se levantó bruscamente del sillón – Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, señor, ahora tengo que regresar con los míos.

\- Espera un momento...

Intentó agarrarlo e impedir que se marchara, pero le fue imposible. Se puso en pie y fue tras él, aunque el muchacho le llevaba ventaja. Pronto alcanzaron el patio y fue entonces cuando lo perdió entre la gente. Trató de seguir sus pasos hacia la salida, e incluso cruzó las puertas del castillo, no encontrando más que soledad cuando salió al camino.

Will era para entonces una mancha en lontananza, alejándose más de él a cada paso.

Suspiró y sus hombros se hundieron, abatidos. No era así como debían ser las cosas.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando los hombres despertaron, lo único que vieron a su alrededor fueron las frías y húmedas paredes de piedra de una mazmorra.

Un estrecho ventanuco dejaba pasar la cantidad justa de luz a través de sus gruesos barrotes de hierro y la única salida era una gruesa puerta de roble que, como entre los dos se ocuparon de comprobar, estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

Estaban encerrados.

Se miraron estupefactos. No sabían como habían llegado hasta allí. Su último recuerdo era estar bebiendo cerveza en una taberna de Kaunas, sentados a la mesa con el soldado que iba de paso hacia Vilna...

De pronto la puerta de la celda se abrió. Retrocedieron cubriéndose los ojos ante el resplandor de las antorchas, mientras la puerta volvía a cerrarse tras el hombre que acababa de entrar. Cuando al fin pudieron verlo bien se dieron cuenta de que estaban frente al conde Lecter, su antiguo amo.

El caballero vestía elegante como siempre, pero intimidaba con su sombrero alto y su grueso abrigo de piel. Su mano enguantada descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su gran espada. Los miró de arriba abajo, como si los valorase antes de hablar:

\- Berger Carsten y Hans De Clove, asumo.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio hasta que el soldado más cercano, De Clove, un hombre alto de cabello y bigote castaños, decidió hablar:

\- Esos son nuestros nombres, señor. ¿Tendríais la bondad de decirnos por qué estamos aquí?

\- Hice que os trajesen porque necesito que me proporcionéis cierta información. Y hasta que obtenga lo que quiero, permaneceréis bajo mi techo.

\- ¿Se nos acusa de algo? - preguntó tímidamente el otro soldado. Era rubio, más robusto y bajito que su compañero - ¿Hemos cometido alguna ofensa?

El conde Lecter lo atravesó con la mirada. Ambos tuvieron a bien retroceder ante el fulgor rojizo en los ojos del noble que justificaba, en opinión de ambos, todas las historias que corrían sobre él por los contornos y explicaba porqué se había ganado el sobrenombre de El Macabro. Con un hombre como él era mejor tener cuidado.

\- Contestad a mis preguntas – les ordenó – Servíais a Wilhelm De Werstein, ¿cierto?

\- Cierto – asintió De Clove.

\- ¿Cuantos años estuvisteis a su servicio?

\- Muchos, mi señor. Al menos una década.

\- ¿Conocisteis a su escudero? El último de ellos, un joven que venía del bosque.

\- ¡El salvaje! - exclamó Carsten. En su rostro se dibujó el desagrado que la mera mención del muchacho le provocaba - ¿Qué fechoría ha perpetrado esta vez? Es un vil traicionero, mi señor, deberíais guardaros de él.

\- Tengo entendido que vuestro antiguo señor trató de civilizarlo – espetó, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el soldado rubio.

\- Así es – admitió este, ceñudo - Le costó meses de duro esfuerzo. El chico era un salvaje completo: no sabía andar como los hombres ni tampoco hablar. Comía los alimentos crudos. Gruñía y aullaba, y mordía a cualquiera que se le acercara. Todos pensábamos que era mejor que lo sacrificase, pero Herr Wilhelm estaba empeñado. Fue extremadamente paciente con él, más de lo que esa bestezuela merecía.

\- ¿Estabais entre el grupo que se encargó de su castigo, la última vez que intentó escapar?

\- Si, mi señor. Siempre estaba huyendo, cada vez que podía. Nunca agradeció ninguna de las ventajas que herr Wilhelm le daba. Mi señor acabó perdiendo la paciencia con él y quiso escarmentarlo. Nos ordenó someterle y eso fue lo que hicimos. Nos costó horrores, pero después de aquello el salvaje se volvió manso al fin y dejó de ocasionar problemas.

\- Vuestros cuchillos dejaron su marca en la piel de su espalda.

\- Como recordatorio. Y también como castigo: no sabéis como fue, señor, ese chico estaba poseído por el demonio. Nos arañó y mordió como la bestia que era. Le arrancó un trozo de mejilla a Cord de un solo mordisco. Tuvimos que atarlo a un poste y ponerle un bozal para poder someterlo, y aún así siguió luchando hasta que lo vencimos. Os juro que si Herr Wilhelm no nos lo hubiese ordenado, ninguno de nosotros se habría acercado a ese monstruo.

El conde respiró profundo al terminar de oír su relato. Su rostro era impasible y su mano seguía apretando la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué ha sido de los otros soldados que participaron? - interrogó con voz distante, ligeramente contenida.

\- Todos perecieron en Zalgiris, mi señor. Ya solo quedamos nosotros.

\- Eso es todo cuanto necesitaba oír.

Se dio la vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta, sin dedicarles una mirada. Descargó el puño contra la superficie de madera para que le abrieran y abandonó la mazmorra tan rápido como le fue posible. Ambos soldados lo vieron marchar, confusos por su reacción.

Al otro lado alcanzaron a oír las órdenes que el conde le daba al guarda que los custodiaba:

\- Que se queden ahí hasta que yo vuelva a buscarlos. Y ocúpate de que no les falte comida: los quiero bien nutridos para el invierno.

\- Así se hará, mi señor.

Los soldados se miraron el uno al otro, estupefactos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

 

 

 

Transcurrieron algunas semanas y el invierno llegó para instalarse. Diciembre arribó con una gran nevada y, en sus primeros días, el conde Lecter dedicó parte de sus esfuerzos a explorar sus terrenos, cuando no estaba ocupado con sus quehaceres.

La manada instalada hacía poco en sus tierras tenía su territorio no lejos del robledal. Hannibal los rastreó durante días, hasta hacerse una ligera idea de sus hábitos y de las zonas que solían frecuentar. Solo en un par de ocasiones pudo ver a Will de lejos, distinguible por su capa incluso cuando se desplazaba a cuatro patas como el resto de sus congéneres. Verle convivir con los lobos, adaptando su comportamiento al mundo salvaje, le resultó fascinante. Sentía admiración y envidia, porque el muchacho había encontrado su lugar entre iguales y vivía como quería. Era libre y salvaje, y nada ni nadie se lo impedía.

Estaba ansioso por volver a verle, tenerle otra vez frente a frente. Había preparado con todo esmero su regalo para él y sus hermanos y aguardaba impaciente poder entregárselo. En cuanto tuvo a la manada localizada, volvió a recoger a los prisioneros y partieron juntos al bosque. Se instalaron en el centro del territorio, y apenas tuvieron que esperar un día hasta que los lobos se acercaron a su campamento para espiar a los intrusos.

Aquella mañana, Will salió a su encuentro en la foresta. El invierno lo había adelgazado y llevaba una afilada hoja de piedra – a modo de cuchillo – sujeta al cinto. Hannibal no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verle.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - se acercó a preguntar el joven, ceñudo.

\- Te estaba buscando. Me alegro de que me hayas encontrado. ¿Los tuyos están contigo?

\- ¿Para qué queréis saberlo? - inquirió, cauteloso.

\- Os traigo un presente – le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y caminaron hasta un árbol cercano, bajo el cual descansaban los dos soldados, atados y asustados. Will los reconoció al instante, girándose para mirar a Hannibal con expresión de sorpresa – Los hice rastrear y traer a mi presencia. ¿Recuerdas la conversación que mantuvimos en la cueva? Dijiste que si lograbas unirte a otra manada y algún día volvías a cruzarte con estos dos...

\- ¿Los habeis traído para eso? ¿Pretendeis qué...?

\- Si lo deseas, son tuyos. Sus vidas no significan nada para mí. De hecho, acabaría gustosamente con ellos si no fuera porque la venganza es tuya, no mía. Debes ser tú quien decida su destino.

\- ¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto? - inquirió, sin entenderlo - ¿Por que os importa que yo consiga lo que quiero?

\- Porque deseo que obtengas todo cuanto desees. Y porque es de justicia – se le acercó un paso, sus ojos cobrizos clavados en él con intensidad - Sé lo que te hicieron, Will, ellos mismos lo han confesado. Lo sé todo. Y quiero que sufran por el dolor que te han causado. Quiero retribuirte por su crimen. Quiero verles morir como las bestias que son, porque eso es lo único que merecen. Te trataron como a un animal, sin serlo. Las marcas que tienes en la espalda solo demuestran que son ellos los salvajes, no tú. Créeme, Will, no hay absolutamente nada de malo en ti.

Sus palabras golpearon al muchacho. Mirando de frente a los ojos del conde, aquellos ojos cargados de fuerza y sinceridad, el joven sintió un nudo que se formaba en su estómago y le subía hasta la garganta, amenazando con ahogarle en lágrimas.

Nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, le había dicho nunca algo semejante. Todos se mostraron satisfechos cuando su comportamiento cambió, especialmente su señor, quien a menudo agradecía la eficacia del tratamiento para domar su salvajismo. Durante todos aquellos años en que se sintió sucio y vacío, roto por dentro, había sido incapaz de contemplar sus cicatrices. No solo porque su posición lo dificultaba, sino por los recuerdos que traían a su mente y que lo torturaban, revolviéndole el estómago y llenándolo de rabia y vergüenza. Pensar en aquellas marcas, en lo que significaban... le causaba demasiado dolor para soportarlo.

Y de repente sintió alivio, una extraña liberación que no podía explicar. Las palabras de Hannibal habían provocado ese efecto. De pronto un hombre al que apenas conocía se ponía de su parte y pronunciaba palabras que nadie se había atrevido a pronunciar, porque no creían en ellas. Se sintió abrumado por la preocupación que sentía el conde por por su bienestar. En un segundo pasaron por su mente todos los gestos de bondad que el noble había tenido con él: permitiéndole instalarse en sus tierras sin exigir su sumisión y su lealtad a cambio, como sería de esperar; acogiéndolo en su casa cuando apareció en ella por primera vez, llenando su estómago vacío y humillando su rango al masajear sus pies doloridos; incluso le había regalado su capa para protegerle del frío, el día que se conocieron. Y ahora se tomaba todas aquellas molestias para hacerle justicia, para devolverle el honor y la dignidad que otros le habían arrebatado brutalmente por la fuerza.

Lo miró a los ojos, conmovido. No le importaba si estaba haciendo todo aquello solo para meterlo en su lecho. Las acciones del conde le demostraban que podía confiar en él, que el noble era un verdadero amigo y estaba dispuesto a cuidarle y a apoyarle cuando lo necesitara. Él no pedía nada más. Aquello era más que suficiente para granjearle al conde su amistad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tenéis en mente? - interrogó, curioso.

\- ¿Los tuyos están aquí?

\- Están – asintió. Se hallaban ocultos a su alrededor, observándolos.

\- Entonces, no les hagamos esperar. Ha llegado la hora del almuerzo.

Desenvainó el cuchillo de caza que llevaba prendido al costado de su cinturón y procedió a acercarse a los prisioneros. Pero antes de que llegase hasta ellos, Will lo detuvo: posó una mano sobre la suya, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

\- Marchaos. Dejad que yo me encargue.

\- Quiero ver como lo hacen.

\- Desde lejos – le indicó - Porque cuando la sangre corra y la caza comience, mis hermanos no distinguirán entre vos y ellos. Preferiría que no acabaseis entre sus fauces.

\- Está bien – se alejó para montar en su semental, y agarrando por las riendas a la segunda montura, se acercó hasta él solo un momento para despedirse - Buena caza, Will.

El muchacho sonrió.

\- Gracias.

Hannibal le devolvió la sonrisa antes de marcharse con un trote pausado. Will, desenvainando su propip cuchillo de pedernal, se acercó a los soldados. Pese a estar atados y amordazados, intentaron huir entre gritos ahogados. El joven les mostró la misma piedad que en su día ellos demostraron con él: rasgo sin miramientos sus ropas y su piel, vertiendo la sangre para atraer a los suyos.

Los lobos no tardaron en captar el mensaje. Hannibal observó desde lejos como media docena de ellos emergía de la foresta para aplicar la justicia del mundo salvaje... y sonrió satisfecho.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez devorado el almuerzo, sus hermanos y él se habían retirado a lo profundo del bosque. Y cuando cayó la noche, se separó de los suyos para escabullirse hacia el castillo y hacerle una visita a Hannibal.

El conde y él tenían una cuenta pendiente.

Al llegar a las inmediaciones del castillo miró hacia lo más alto de la torre del homenaje, donde se ubicaban las dependencias del señor, y vislumbró el reconocible resplandor de una vela que le indicaba que, pese a lo tardío de la hora, el conde no se había retirado a dormir todavía.

Era su momento.

No tenía ganas de pararse a discutir con los guardias para que le dejaran ver al conde a semejante hora, así que utilizó sus conocimientos sobre la arquitectura del castillo para evadirlos y llegar sin ser visto hasta la torre, concretamente hasta los aposentos del noble caballero.

Llamó la puerta y oyó al otro lado la respuesta que esperaba:

\- ¡Adelante! - abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Hannibal estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, leyendo. Se asombró de verlo y se puso inmediatamente en pie, dejando su lectura a un lado. Lo recibió con una sonrisa - ¡Will! ¡Qué magnífica sorpresa! No esperaba que vinieras.

\- Necesitaba veros. Espero que mi intromisión no os moleste.

\- En absoluto. Eres bienvenido en mi casa siempre que lo desees – se giró y señaló hacia una mesa que había bajo la ventana, adornada con un cuenco a rebosar de fruta fresca y una jarra de contenido color vino que él reconoció al instante - ¿Puedo ofrecerte algún refrigerio? ¿Un licor de bayas, tal vez? Sé que te gusta.

\- Gracias. Preferiría que fuésemos directos al punto.

El conde lo miró sin comprender. Para hacer que lo entendiera, Will se quitó la capa y la camisola que llevaba debajo. Hannibal se quedó petrificado, viendo su cuerpo desnudo por segunda vez en su vida. Parpadeó, estupefacto.

\- Will, ¿qué...?

\- Hubo un tiempo en que me deseabais – se acercó hasta él y tomó su mano para colocarla sobre su pecho. El caballero parecía haberse quedado congelado. Guió su mano con la suya hasta su estómago, en una caricia destinada a despertar el apetito carnal de ambos - Quizás aún me deseéis lo suficiente para permitir que os devuelva todo lo bueno que habéis hecho por mí. Merecéis una recompensa por vuestra bondad, señor.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué? - lo observó, sorprendido por su respuesta.

\- He dicho que no – repitió el caballero, con voz tensa. Sus ojos castaños lo miraron, confusos y enojados - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así? ¿Intentas pagarme con tu cuerpo por favores que he realizado de buena gana, sin esperar recompensa alguna? No eres una ramera, Will. Ten un poco más de respeto por ti mismo. Y por mí.

Su repentino arrebato lo hizo retroceder un paso, confundido.

\- Yo creía que...

\- Vístete.

Hannibal se agachó y recogió la camisola del suelo. Se la ofreció con semblante pétreo y un rictus de disgusto en los labios. Supo entonces que lo había ofendido y se sintió profundamente avergonzado. Podía notar el ardor en sus mejillas, mientras recogía la camisola de manos del conde y se la volvía a poner.

\- Perdonadme. No era mi intención ofenderos, yo... me iré enseguida.

\- No – lo detuvo. Resopló - Quédate. No pienso enviarte de vuelta al bosque con este frío, llevando tan poco abrigo. Acabarías enfermando. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- El frío no me afecta como a vos. Pero si deseáis que me quede...

\- Hazlo. Olvidemos esta tontería con un poco de licor.

El conde se apartó de él para ir hasta la mesa y traer de vuelta la botella de licor de bayas y dos copas pequeñas. Ocupó de nuevo el sillón mientras vertía el líquido en ambas copas, y colocó la de Will al otro lado de la mesita que había entre los dos sillones... una sutil forma de invitarle a tomar asiento, a la cual él accedió.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó, arrepentido – Con mi comportamiento no pretendía haceros enojar, señor, solo quería mostraros mi agradecimiento. Pensé que tenerme os complacería.

\- Y lo haría, si decidieras entregarte a mí por propia voluntad y no por obligación... mucho menos por agradecimiento. ¿Alguna vez te he pedido yo algo a cambio? - inquirió, y él se vio obligado a negar con la cabeza. El conde jamás le había pedido nada, a pesar de haberle dado mucho – Entonces, no nos trates así a los dos: no subestimes el afecto que siento por ti, como si lo único que quisiera fuera darte un revolcón. Y no te vendas barato, introduciéndote en mi casa en plena noche como un ladrón y ofreciendo tu cuerpo como pago. Vales más que eso, Will. Me ofende que pienses lo contrario. Esperaba algo mejor de ti.

El conde se puso en pie y se alejó unos pasos de la mesa, dándole la espalda. Al ver aquello, sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. El rechazo de su amigo dolía más de lo esperado. Había acudido allí con su mejor voluntad, decidido a retribuir y a complacer a su anfitrión, y lo único que había logrado era ofenderle con su comportamiento. Ahora Hannibal estaba dolido con ambos. Pero lo único que él quería era que el caballero se sintiese tan bien en su compañía como él se sentia en la suya. ¿Era tan difícil hacérselo entender?

\- Deberíamos irnos a dormir, es tarde – apuntó el conde, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - Decide donde quieres pasar la noche.

Tragó saliva, al tiempo que desviaba abatido la mirada.

\- Tenía la intención de pasarla con vos. Habría escogido la alfombra, porque mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a la suavidad del colchón. Pero no os preocupéis, dormiré en uno de los sillones...

\- No seas tonto – espetó. Para su sorpresa, Hannibal retornó sobre sus pasos y comenzó a apartar los muebles para liberar espacio – Que quede claro que no me niego a dormir contigo. Y no me negaría a que yaciésemos juntos, ya que ese ha sido mi deseo desde el primer día. Pero no pienso consentir que vengas a mi cama... o a mi alfombra... movido por otra cosa que no sea el deseo o la voluntad. Ni agradecimiento ni obligación, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Si – se levantó con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Su proceder delataba que su amigo ya no estaba enfadado, o al menos había renunciado a estarlo - ¿Querréis dormir conmigo?

\- ¿Aún no lo tienes claro? - inquirió el conde y él meneó la cabeza, sonriendo apenas - Traeré almohadas para que estemos más cómodos.

Mientras Hannibal se iba y volvía, él se tumbó en el suelo, arrullado por el calor del fuego de la chimenea. Se sentía aliviado por como habían resultado las cosas, y estaba feliz de haber recuperado al amigo que tan solo unos minutos antes parecía estar a punto de perder. Pensar en ello le provocaba gran desasosiego, y quizás fue por eso que cuando el conde se tumbó a su lado, no pudo evitar hacer un movimiento para tomarlo de la mano. Hannibal reaccionó sorprendido al principio, pero al cabo de un momento enlazó sus dedos con los de él y se giró para mirarle, intrigado.

\- No quisiera perderos – confesó, mirándolo a los ojos – Vos sois bueno conmigo y os preocupáis por mí. A vuestro lado me siento seguro. Ningún hombre me había hecho sentir así jamás.

\- Has recibido poca bondad por parte de los hombres.

Apretó los labios al pensar en ello.

\- Los lobos del bosque son más nobles que muchos hombres.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo – Hannibal se colocó de costado y alargó una mano para acariciar tiernamente su mejilla y sus cabellos – Quiero lo mejor para ti, Will. No deseo que te falte de nada ni que seas infeliz.

\- Lo sé. Por eso decidí entregarme a vos: no se trata solo de agradecimiento. En vos he encontrado lo que quiero. Os habeis ganado mi confianza y me habéis demostrado que puedo apoyarme en vos, si lo necesito. Sé que no habéis hecho todo esto por mí solo para meterme en vuestra cama. Y sé que, cuando me miráis, no os importa en absoluto que yo sea un salvaje.

\- No hay nada de malo en ser salvaje. Puedes serlo todo lo que quieras, Will. Yo seguiré apreciándote, seas como seas.

Sus palabras lo conmovieron. Sonrió, y buscó refugio apretándose contra su pecho. Hannibal lo recibió entre sus brazos y dejó caer cariñosos besos sobre su rostro y su pelo, jugueteando con su oreja de una manera tan exquisita que le provocó temblores por todo el cuerpo.

Sin duda el conde se dio cuenta de los efectos que tenían sus atenciones sobre él y continuó prodigándolas, cada vez a mayor escala. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse arriba y abajo, primero por su espalda hasta sus piernas, haciendo una breve parada en sus nalgas, y luego por su cuello hasta su pecho. Sus labios también se ocupaban de él, haciendo brotar el calor allí por donde pasaban.

Podría haberlo detenido en cualquier momento, pero tal posibilidad ni siquiera se le pasaba por el pensamiento. De hecho, su cerebro parecía embotado por una neblina de gozo, una sensación que jamás había experimentado: sus escasas experiencias con hombres se reducían a la brutalidad de sus agresores, o a lujuria de algún noble del que no había podido escapar o al que incluso su amo lo había empujado a complacer, guiado por sus propios intereses.

Esto era totalmente distinto.

No sentía miedo, ni humillación, ni ira. Solo placer y deseo. Cuando tumbó a Hannibal de espaldas y se le subió encima a horcajadas, su cuerpo ardía por algo que solo su compañero podía darle. Algo que claramente los dos deseaban, porque Hannibal tampoco perdió el tiempo en desposeerlos a ambos de sus camisolas, buscando que sus cuerpos pudiesen alcanzar una mayor intimidad.

Comenzó a mover las caderas rítmicamente, frotándose con su compañero. Era la sensación más exquisita del mundo: compartir esa excitación; tener el control y poder gozar de esa libertad y ese poder; los suaves movimientos que ejecutaba su amante debajo de él; oír la respiración acelerada de Hannibal y los sonidos guturales que salían de su garganta; sus manos que no cesaban de acariciarle, estimulándolo y aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta hacerla casi insoportable.

Finalmente, la burbuja estalló y el placer los golpeó a ambos con una fuerza salvaje. Acabó tendido sobre Hannibal, los dos sudorosos y temblando, incapaces de hacer nada más que no fuese recuperar el resuello.

Todavía sentía el cuerpo lánguido cuando su compañero lo abrazó y depositó un último beso sobre sus cabellos. El gesto le arrancó una sonrisa y se acurrucó contra su pecho, sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras, simplemente oyendo el retumbar del corazón del caballero en su oído. Se acostumbró a ese maravilloso sonido y conforme su ritmo iba decreciendo, así iba aumentando su nivel de sueño.

Se quedó dormido escuchando el corazón de su compañero, sintiéndose feliz y a salvo.

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
